Episode 1873 (7 December 1999)
Synopsis Irene and Troy discuss their close shave, as the estate agent came into the flat, but luckily Troy had locked the door to the bedroom. Terry also has a go at Irene because the shop was closed early and he noticed on his way back from the pub. Irene asks Terry if he's done anything about buying the Vic. He says he thought she wasn't keen. Troy books a hotel for the night and Irene says she can't just go! However she later invents a hen night that she has to stay over for. It's Peter's and Lucy's birthday but Ian ignores Peter. Mel keeps reminding him that it's Peter's birthday too, but he only cares about Lucy coming home this afternoon. Jamie has a go at Phil, saying Lisa deserves better, and she's not coming back. The doorbell rings, and it's Dan, who tells Phil he looks terrible. Dan explains to Phil that he went on a bender when Carol dumped him, and actually thought about topping himself when he woke up on a beach in Southend. Phil says last time they spoke he was going to go for Bianca? Dan says she wasn't interested, and he knows now that he wants Carol back. Phil tells Dan that she's gone. Dan goes on about his life, and Phil explains about Grant, and Dan says "What's the problem? You don't need Peggy or Grant. You have a business and a lot of respect from people." Dan adds that people like to see him drinking again so they can feel superior, and all he has to do is keep off it, and he has a lot more going for him than he. Lisa tells Mel she walked out on Phil, and tells Mel she has to tell Ian that she isn't sure about the wedding. Mel snaps at her, telling her to mind her own business. Mel has to arrange the birthday party that afternoon and Pat chats on about how Steven and Peter seemed quiet this morning, and Mel snaps that she is expected to cope with everything, why get at her? Pat says she wasn't. Mel goes to the Vic, and apologises to Lisa and Lisa says she won't stand by and let her ruin her life. Mel promises to tell Ian tonight after the party. Barry invites Robbie to be best man, and tells him he has to arrange the stag night. Pat and Roy are invited to Barry and Natalie's for dinner. Andrea is bitchy to Pat, and they have a very unpleasant conversation. Phil has a bonfire of all Grant's gear, and Dan comes to check he's OK. Dan says he tried all his previous contacts and had no luck, and Phil offers him a place to stay at his house. Ian dotes on Lucy and takes her to the party. Pat tells Jeff that Mel was stressed earlier and Jeff follows her to the kitchen during the party. He asks if she's OK, and advises her to share her worries with Ian. Mel is almost in tears, and says she can't go through with the wedding. Jeff gets it wrong and says of course, they shouldn't have the wedding with Lucy ill, the most important thing is that she wants to spend the rest of her life with Ian, nothing else matters. Mel sighs. Irene goes to the hotel and is chatted up by a bloke there who bores her with stories of his previous marriages, and then assumes Troy is her son when he walks in. Irene smirks and snogs Troy and they leave the bar with the boring man looking stunned. Mel tries to tell Ian that she doesn't want to get married, but he says they can't wait until Lucy gets better, she wants to be bridesmaid. Mel says it's not just about Lucy, but Ian begs her, she tries to say she didn't mean for things to go this far, and Ian asks her to promise she won't postpone it, and she can't reply. Credits Main cast * Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie * Adam Woodyatt as Ian * Pam St. Clement as Pat * Lucy Speed as Natalie * Cindy O'Callaghan as Andrea * Shaun Williamson as Barry * Tony Caunter as Roy * Steve McFadden as Phil * Craig Fairbrass as Dan * Jack Ryder as Jamie * Lucy Benjamin as Lisa * Todd Carty as Mark * Leslie Schofield as Jeff * Sid Owen as Ricky * Charlie Brooks as Janine * Dean Gaffney as Robbie * Roberta Taylor as Irene * Jamie Jarvis as Troy * Gavin Richards as Terry * Troy Titus-Adams as Nina * Michael Greco as Beppe * Danniella Westbrook as Sam * Philip York as Al * Ray Chaney as Uncle Ed * Jake Kyprianou as Joe * Casey Anne Rothery as Lucy * Joseph Shade as Peter * Edward Savage as Steven Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes